


【Bow to Me】

by byshz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Master/Pet, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: -半生熟的烤肉味，配上些许柠檬汁w-阿18(未成年的乖宝宝就最好乖乖去做功课，剩下的请不要在家长的监护下观看，顺便看了也请别模仿啊，我真的纯粹只是为了自己的野望而写的(:з」∠)_)-其实正确来说是挂着擎声标签，实情是偏向all声(满足一下我的野心)，不喜的真心不要看-超级喜欢写战虏相关的，涉及强制喂食、道具+放置，blow job，还有威胁嘿嘿嘿





	1. Chapter 1

~序幕~

“陛下，请问我可以进来吗，有关今天的报告需要请您过目一下。”  
紫色的君王并没有特别的表示，然而熟知他性格的都能看出他今天心情还算不错。  
原本站在门口的爵士踏着沉重的机械声，蓝色护目镜下的表情一脸严肃，然而在感应到大帝房间内散发出来的能量液特有的腥味，他的蓝色护目镜底下的光学镜霎时透露出一丝凶险犹如猎食者般的危险光芒。  
为何这几天君上的心情如此愉快，被扔到熔炉的犯人数目在这几天下降了不少，一切的谜团在那瞬间都一目了然。  
嗅到空气中飘散着极致的气味，爵士就算面甲上还是依然保持着一贯冷漠的表情，但其实他很清楚，自己的能量液已经在全身密布的线路管道里沸腾，兽性亦随着他体内流淌的能量液往他机体散布。  
走到大帝的工作台前，一丝非常微弱的喘息和淫霏的水声在他接收器旁响起，这更是完全激活了他的原始本性。  
受到最原始的本性所影响，驱使他在蓝色光学镜的遮掩下，悄悄地在房间里扫视，仿佛要寻觅那声音的来源，仿似要把那气味的带源者揭露得原形毕露。  
“还有其他事情要汇报？”  
“啊。不，已经没有了。”爵士这才意识到自己的失态，当看到紫色独裁者即使被面罩遮住了大半的面甲，却也无法掩盖的凶狠视线，再听到对方语气中的不耐烦，立即谨慎地退后了几步， 向自己的君主鞠躬示意，随即就识相地走出了房间。  
在他刚好踏出房间的那一瞬间，背后的舱门随即就合上了。  
“还好，及时出来了。”爵士舒了一声很长的叹气，等排风系统恢复往常的运转速度后，他扶住自己的头雕，试图缓解刚才因动用最大效能维持理性模块带来的中央处理器内部的疼痛。  
待中央处理器的疼痛逐渐缓解后，他才放下双手，稍稍整理了一下主记忆模块的资料，确保中央处理器并无损害后，他才犹如解放般自发声器发出一阵呼的叹声。  
基本上所有的欺扯人都已经知道，大帝得到了一个新宠物，与其说是宠物，也许玩具会更贴切一些，那可是敌方首领最为信任的手下之一，大帝对于这固执无比的衷心家伙面前却表露了少有的兴趣，在经过大帝不只是刻意还是无意的暗示之下，基本上所有的欺扯人都知道了这个角色的存在，但却没人敢表现出任何有兴趣的表现，毕竟和凶狠的老虎争食可并不是什么可以开玩笑的事。  
但不得不说，刚才的刺激性气息还是对爵士造成了些许的影响，他能感觉到自己管路内的能量液还在处于些许沸腾的状态，他幽蓝色的护目镜闪了闪，露出一个阴险的笑容，也许现在是时候去找找警车交流交流。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
在余光下，确认舱门已经完全关闭之后，这时原本只是坐在原地的大帝，随即伸展了一下双腿，直到感觉到自脚下传达过来的颤抖和排风叶片转动发出的咻咻声响，在听到这动静之后，他才”想起来”是时候应该照顾下面那个一直被自己忽视的宠物。  
他的手上还在处理着各种事务和翻阅着文件，却没人能看到他加大了力度，把脚更往下践踏，在感觉到自己脚下的颤抖，他不禁开口道：“怎么了？难道只是这样就已经不行了?”  
红色光学镜虽然带着笑意但这是一点温度都感觉不到的恐怖笑容。  
能量液的气息随即亦更加浓郁，而他也好心地把那处于半昏厥状态的宠物从那狭小的空间中拉出来。  
眼前的宠物颈上被套上了一条金属锁链，而锁链看似是特意准备的，金属即使已经经过多次的摩擦却还是保持着原本的簇新，而金属反射出的耀眼光芒则是在那宠物身上成为了最为刺眼的光芒。  
只见那宠物全身上下基本上没有一处干净平滑的部分，不知是被他自己的能量液亦或是什么液体沾染，总之他原本白色的漆面现在都已经开始变得面目全非。  
就算看到对方可怜的样子，残忍的大帝非但不会对对方产生怜悯的，反而会激起他的暴虐本性。  
他把宠物甩到红色的地毯上，机体在重重摔到地上的同时，泛起了零星的火花，发出了”呲呲”摩擦声，然而那宠物却还是嘴唇抿起，支支吾吾地只发出非常细微的悲鸣声。  
“张开腿，让我检查一下你有没有好好的把那个戴好。”  
单枪直入地，倾天柱命令着眼前的宠物，他红色的光学镜微微调暗，表现出一种看似怠惰的模样。  
然而那金色护目镜一闪一闪的，处于随时都可下线锁死的状态，尽管看到眼前的大帝毫无兴趣可言的态度，他却丝毫不敢怠慢，毕竟他很清楚，对方是故意的，他是故意这样作戏给自己看。  
知道反抗也是没有任何意义的，再加上对方放置在他体内的东西也已经折磨了他很长时间，而想要暂时缓解内部带来的折磨，也就只有顺从对方这一个命令。  
尽管自己内心的优越感一直在自己的脑模块里弹出了好几个警示，不过他现在最首要执行的就是让对方把埋在自己体内深处的那几个玩意拿出来，所以优越感什么的都只能先扔一边了。  
“嗯，很多汁呢，”看到对方分开自己的双腿，把那被强制移除面板的接口完全在他面前展现，对方浅蓝色的接口被好几个宛如幼生体拳头大小的椭圆的蛋状物体塞满，而那物体还时不时震动，发出嗡嗡的声响，而每一次震动都带动地对方的叶片一颤一颤的，随即有一些未能堵住的润滑液流淌出来。  
“喜欢我给你的玩具吗?”倾天柱轻笑着，他还是维持着坐在自己的座位上，以一个高高在上的架势俯视着对方，他的光学镜仿佛就只是注视着一个卑微无比的宠物而已。  
“唔......”十分含糊的回应，不过倾天柱并没有为此而计较，他只是从抽屉里拿出一个遥控器，十分轻率地在上面按了几下。  
眼前白色机体随即猛烈发抖，而在他体内原本以非常低频率震动的跳蛋随即犹如要贯穿他的腹甲似的，疯狂地颤动着，暴躁地在他体内乱窜，原本就被那些异物刺激到十分敏感和脆弱的内壁，此时再受到这般剧烈的刺激，就算有多倔强和坚定的意志，他也还是不得不屈服在这剧烈的快感中。  
一些未经合成的混杂呻吟随即自他的紧闭的嘴唇泄露出来，而他的护目镜和磁带仓表面的玻璃舱门此时亦都被一层薄雾覆盖，被口罩掩盖的脸庞自缝隙中透露出那被情欲所渲染的不正常的红色和热。  
“请......请停......停下。”已经无语言组织能力可言的白色机体，勉勉强强才拼凑出一句较为完整的句子，不过，在表达的过程中，发声器难免被一些一呼一呼的喘气声所影响，使得他说的话不禁表现得有气无力的。  
“停下?难道你不喜欢吗？”倾天柱这时才从座位上站起，径直走向对方被玩具玩弄得还在止不住颤抖的机体，他黑色的手指拨了拨对方被撑到无法闭合的叶片，一些晶莹粘稠的触感随即拈上他的指尖，看到在他手指上拉扯出来的银丝，然后看了看还在摇头抗拒的模样，紫色大帝又笑了 ，“那你说说看，这些是什么吧。”  
“请求:......拿出......那些......泄欲......用品。”  
“哦？我又有何理由听从你这区区小辈的要求呢？”倾天柱轻笑着，红色光学镜直直注视着对方的金色护目镜，仿佛要将对方看得彻彻底底，仿佛要将对方最后仅存的隐私和情面都剥夺而去。  
尽管这宠物看似并不是很愿意服从于对方，但随着接口持续撑大和持续侵入带来的感觉对他来说也是很疲倦了，而他也很清楚自己这样只会越渐削弱自己的体力和机能，他只想尽快摆脱这凌虐。  
对方看不见他在咬住自己的嘴唇，在经过咬牙切齿的最后犹豫之后，还是放弃了自己一贯的优越感，“请求:主人......请求......拿出......我体内的泄欲......用品......拜托了”  
听到对方完全放下自己的尊严，理应，这对于大帝来说是一个最为感到骄傲的，意味着对方开始臣服于自己的开始。  
毕竟眼前的这个家伙可是一个心计很重的读芯能力者，只是对方这样的一句话并不足以证明对方完全臣服自己，况且，对方可是那种为了遵守自己的忠诚什么都能做出来的家伙。  
不过，这些调教对方直到完全臣服于自己什么的都可以慢慢来，倾天柱的红色光学镜表露出更加嗜血的光芒，现在他首要做的，就是享受。  
他的黑色手指轻轻托起对方的下巴，对方碎裂的护目镜下映出的那双清澈光学镜透露出的却是坚定的倔强，然而他却并不讨厌，甚至，他很沉醉于欣赏对方这双透彻纯洁的光学镜。  
呵呵，很好，就是这样，就看看你到底能撑到什么时候，不过，我也很是很期待看到你完全臣服于我之下之时，你那张绝望的表情，将会是如此绝色光景呢?  
“回答我，声波。”


	2. 1-1、噩梦的前夕

1-1、噩梦的前夕

这里是赛博坦，根据星球上的原住民所描述，这里看似曾经是一个颇为繁荣昌盛的地方，不过在推翻腐朽的议会之后，却是另一个腐朽时代的来临。

被领袖模块所认同的领袖–––倾天柱的绝对掌权拉开了序幕，随着权利的增加，这个暴君的野望日渐浮现出来，而赛博坦人民每天都只能活在水深火热的恐惧中。

而在这再度腐朽的时期中，赛博坦子民中分裂出一个以卫阵天教授为首的把天护派别，同时间，以倾天柱大帝为首的派别则就被誉为欺扯人。

而根据历史图谱记载......这两派别的争斗是持续到现在都还没有任何停止的趋势，确切会持续多久?

恐怕应该没有机能知道吧？

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

欺扯人与把天护战争___万年......

金色的阳光照射在这片地上，看似很温暖，但倘若你能调节一下自己的光学镜聚焦系统，仔细观察一下，就会发现这里只有零星的组织碎屑和干涸的能量液痕迹，在意识到这里曾经发生过的事件，自内芯升起的恐惧和战栗感足以掩盖那阳光所带来的的温暖。

然而在这寂静的荒芜之地，一阵嘹亮的引擎发动声音随即划破了这份安静。

伴随着在阳光照射下泛出金光的尘土，一辆干净漂亮的白色吉普车随即在飘起的沙尘中遨游，最后随着一阵响亮到接近刺耳程度的刹车声，这在金色海洋中畅游的白色鱼儿可算是停下了，在几声清脆的零件运转声中，白色的车变形成了一个戴着金绿色头带的机体。

他头微微向上倾，任由那金色的光芒挥洒在他那同样泛着金光的护目镜上，表现出一副神气十足的模样。

他环视了一下周遭的环境，发觉周围就只是一片荒芜，除了金色的沙尘和仅存的废墟以外再无其他事物，他不禁开始认为出发前副指挥官的叮嘱是否多余的。

在扫描了一段时间，他似乎想起了什么，打开他的胸仓，随即几个磁带弹了出来，分别变形成两个和他形态近似的迷你机，两只鸟型机，一只蝙蝠，还有一只豹子。

那两个迷你机在弹出来的瞬间，脚才刚着地就开始围着他的身边跑跳着，看似好像他们刚才经过一段异常漫长的旅程，现在可算是能让他们舒展一下零件了。

而那两只鸟则是在空中盘旋，时不时还带着几声嘹亮的呐喊声，远眺也能看出她们逍遥自在的样子。

那蝙蝠则是静静地飞了一会，仿佛那不算特别刺眼的阳光终究还是灼痛了他的双目，他随即缩进了一旁堆积着无数废墟的阴暗处，倒挂着，享受他独自的安宁。

“老大，这的确蛮有趣的，但你确定这样真的没事?”白色机体旁的金瞳白豹带着些许忧虑的眼神看着他的指挥，他矫健的身躯在尘土和混杂着各种碎片的堆中跳跃，最后还是停留在那机体旁，他的头微微向上倾，尽管他还是和平常一样带着微笑，但金色的双瞳带着略不明显的焦虑。

看出对方瞳中的焦虑，声波带着爽朗的磁性声音回应道，“放心吧，机器狗，这次行动我可是计算过了，基本上成功率都有九成呢!”金绿色的头带随风飘逸，加上在阳光的笼罩之下，他的金色光学镜都如他的语气一样泛着自信的光辉。

“但愿......”如此两个字还没吐出来，他就感觉到自己的头被熟悉的温度和力度所轻抚，机器狗微微低下了头，不禁发出一些呼噜声。

“相信我，机器狗，这次也没事的，回去就带你们去吃好吃的能量糕。”

“诶?老大?那我们也有份吗？”原本还在远处活动筋骨的两个双胞胎不知何时已经冲到他俩身前，而听到他们的对话之后两个小家伙更是显得期待不已。

“当然!我可是说的是你们，所以都有份哦。”

“太好了!老大最好了!”

“喂喂喂!我应该说过几次不要叫我老大了吧。”

“哦!抱歉!声波老大最好了!”

声波听到这句话，不禁扶了扶额，尽管他已经屡次提醒这些对他而言十分有用的同僚，但终究还是无法纠正他们的口头禅。

不过，现在听久了，貌似这样也并不坏呢，声波看了看依然保持兴奋姿态的几个小磁带，然后又看向在空中盘旋的两只小鸟，一切都是这么的平淡和自在。

也许这样短暂的和平是最好不过得了。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

然而在不远处，在声波和众磁带都未意识到，在自己没注视到的角落，他们正被一群在阴影中的家伙们虎视眈眈地监察着，而那阴影中，一个带着低沉且没有任何温度的磁性声线下达了指令，他褐色的膀臂缓缓地指向远方。

而那机旁边的小型机也很服从，把扳机和镭射器调整完毕后，随即十分精准地瞄准了远处还在欢声笑语的一众。


	3. 1-2、不愿之梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果说被袭击而磨破轮胎对像声波这个十分享受在路上奔驰的小轿车而言，是一个不幸运的小插曲的话，那失去轮胎这个有利的辅佐帮手，失去这个对他而言宛如变形齿轮般重要的一部分，对他来说可谓就宛如世界末日般。

1-2、不愿之梦(R18G)  
-这章恤月星猎畸场景颇多，物理性扌斥木几  
手术执行:把声波的轮子卸下，换上了颇为无用的录音机机型，一方面防止声波的轮子碾机，一方面降低声波的逃跑速度。  
*没有确切描写但也有包含的:外加扣上了抑制读心和通讯管路的装置，尝试连线就会遭到电击  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
声波重新上线时，准确来说是被剧烈的疼痛痛醒时，光学镜在这痛觉传到他的感官神经后瞬间被自动强制启动，同时间他脑模块里弹出的大部分情感资讯都是不爽，这感觉糟糕透了，简直就可堪比每次自己身经百战重创之后，筋疲力尽回到基地却又要被红蜘蛛副官进行几番唠叨，那种烦躁和厌恶感。  
不过比起过往的这些烦躁，这次可差劲多了。  
正当他十分自然地想要起身出去兜风的时候，一连串金属的声音随即便把他从原本脑部线路还黏连在一起，机能尚未完全激活的状态中清醒过来。  
奇怪?自己怎么被锁着了?  
声波尝试整理一下自己的思绪，试图了解一下自己的状况，但伴随而来的是沉重的钝痛感，和在他脑模块内不断嗡嗡作响的回声。  
看来现在还不是重整思绪的最佳时刻。  
然后他再次尝试活动自己的手脚，确认哪怕有一点缝隙可以让自己突破，在经过数次的无用挣扎后，他还是放弃了这个天真的想法。  
至少他的颈部并不是被固定的死死的，他至少还能以一个两边各九十度的角度视察着四周的环境，不过这对他而言并没有什么实质的帮助，在看到周遭的环境后，甚至让他原本放浪不羁的自我性子略为收敛了一下。  
只见周围都林立著大小不一的容器，里面泛出诡异光芒的莹绿色液体中都浸泡着一些奇奇怪怪的东西，有纹路清晰的变形齿轮和模块，也有一些面目全非的零件。  
尽管声波平时是个蛮勇往直前的机子，但亲眼看到这些安静但却能提起无数幻想的冰冷零件，他也不禁倒抽了口气。  
以机器狗脱落的软组织碎屑发誓，自己摊上大事了。  
“哦?看来我们唠叨的小家伙经过美梦的洗礼醒来了呢？”  
一个听起来十分淳厚的声音在他接收器旁响起，虽然他看不见对方，但单从刚才对于环境的基本观察和空气中冰冷的气息，他对于对方的身份也是有一定的掌握了。  
明知道自己的机体已经完全被对方锁住，甚至连头部装上的电波抑制器都在诉说着他毫无反攻之力的境况，声波却还是并不服输于这种劣势。  
“把我松开，我保证不会用轮子在你面甲碾过少于百遍。”  
然而在听到自己的这番话后，那有着骇人绿色涂装的医师嘴角扬起，露出一个纯粹的笑容，这笑容尽管看似十分灿烂，灿烂得甚至可以和普通的医师做比拟，但却没有任何温度可言。  
“还真是狂妄的口气，虽然某种程度也很有趣就是了，不过比起你这种说话，我只需要听到你一会发出的美妙吼叫就已经绰绰有余了。”  
身体被锁链和软组织固定在手术台上，有限制的角度驱使声波无法看清疚护车这个老葫芦里卖的什么药，但总不会是什么好事。  
疚护车的手指轻佻地在架子上排放成一排的工具上拂过，他的光学镜也微微闪烁着不安定的艳红色，他的手停在了一把大型的医用电锯上，但他的光学镜却又注意到电锯旁的小型手术刀，他手指托着自己的下巴，做出一个沉思的动作。  
而余光看到对方一直在静止不行动的声波看似也是感到厌倦了，他肆无忌惮地叫喊着，"老家伙?你到底是想杀还是改造什么的，你来个痛快的，别在那边磨磨蹭蹭的，这样只会显得你更加古板。"  
听到对方这般挑衅，疚护车虽然没有回头，但他的光学镜还是划过一抹诡异的色彩，他很不喜欢自己在精神专注的时候被人打断，不过也多亏听了对方的叫嚷之后，他终究做出了自己最为满意的选择，看着手中的手术刀和钳子，他的嘴角微微上扬。  
"哈，果不其然，欺扯人里面的每个机都是变态，特别是你这个混沌的医师，居然会扒下自己的试验病人的装甲，难不成这就对你来说是治疗的小费吗？"  
在自己的白色装甲被医师小心翼翼地摘下之后，里面的管路与冰冷的空气有所接触时，带来的透心凉不禁让他微微颤抖，但他却还是不忘以一副开玩笑似的腔调嘲讽着对方。  
"那看来你们把天护也是厚脸皮到极点了，"救护车握着钳子的手，挑起连接在声波腿部的一根线路后，随即另一只握着手术刀的手则就靠向了被钳子挑起的那条神经，"也不看看自己现在什么处境却还有心思抬举自己。"  
下一秒，在清脆的嚓一声，就连声波也一时间还没意识到发生了什么事，直到一阵源源不断的温热感觉覆上他的左腿，他的目光向下扫过，只见他的左腿的主要线路被硬生生地剪下了，荧光粉的能量液自他的腿上断掉的线路缺口源源不断地溢出来，沾污了手术台。  
"你这炉渣的!你在干什么!"等到溢出的能量液沿着手术台滴下，在地面上留下了密密麻麻的痕迹，嗅到空气中让他不由得倒抽几口凉气的熟悉腥气，他才意识到对方正在拿手术刀一步一步地割断自己的管线路。  
剧烈的痛感逐渐地向他袭来，而对方却貌似没有丝毫要停止的举动，只是更加专心于他手上持着的刀锋。  
"你这个疯子!走开!"剧烈的疼痛使得声波不禁放下了自己一贯风趣的风格，自他的发声器里发出歇斯底里的呐喊。  
"啊！！！"伴随着惨叫声，他的另一条腿也被切断了主要的经络线路。  
"啧啧啧，我还以为你这个家伙那么嘴硬，一副什么都不怕的样子，看来还是高估了你。"医生鲜红色的光学镜泛着可怖的笑意，在确认彻底切断了对方的足部主要神经，对方的逃跑能力已经大幅度降低后，他把手上拿着的那把已经被干涸能量液沾染得面目全非，但却依然十分很骇机的的手术刀安置在了一旁的架子上，"毕竟现在还只是开始的程度而已，好戏还在后面。"  
话音刚落，声波就感觉到一阵晕眩，而他光学镜前的世界貌似也颠倒了。  
不对，在他的系统发出信号之后，他意识到这并不是自己神经线路错乱带来的副作用，而是他的机体真的在物理上被颠倒着。  
因为工作缘故而阅览过些许地球知识的小情报官则就对于对方这般处置自己的原因也是略有头绪，在地球进驻的时候自己也有学习当地的知识，而在其中的书中也有记载过为了防止血液流失得太快导致得失血过多导致得休克乃至死亡，人类会把受伤位置举高至自己胸口以上的位置，从而防止让血液循环到伤患处。  
声波咬了咬自己的下唇，整理了一下自己脑子里混乱成一片的资料后，得出了结论:疚护车不想让自己这么轻易陷入休克死机状态甚至死去 = 让自己时刻保持清醒的状态来感受最激烈的痛苦 = 折磨自己。  
看来，欺扯人们还真的不是一般地变态。  
不过，现在声波倒还是有一点一直搞不清楚，既然自己的双腿已经被对方切除了最主要的线路，已经丧失了大部分的行动能力，对方为什么还要这般倒置自己。  
不知道是不是因为机体长期处于倒置的状态，他头雕里面的能量液循环逐渐流动反常，这使得他不禁有些许思考缓慢，而原本因为疼痛而紧握的拳头也不自觉地张开了。  
察觉到机体的异常变化后，声波仿佛意识到了什么，在黯淡的护目镜掩饰下的双镜忽然变得恐慌无比，尽管他想挣扎，但毫无反应的机体和关节都在告诫着他毫无阻挡之力可言的残酷事实。  
"我从以前就不得不承认你真的很有计算的才能。"  
过了一会，救护车手里就端着一个注射器，红色的光学镜直视着他的发声器。  
“你要拿那个做什么?”  
"不过，你还是少算了一点，而且这只是最简单单纯不过的一点，倒置你的另外一个目的就只是为了不让你挣扎罢了。"  
“你在干什么!走......咕唔......”话音还未完全停落，他发声器周遭的管线随即宛如被食人藤附身似得黏在一起，原本利落的字句随即转化为断续的支支吾吾声。  
"想必你刚才应该也有看过我的收集品了吧。"  
疚护车走到一排排的试管状的容器旁，手指温和地轻抚着那些试管的外层，莹绿色在他的红色光镜内反射出一丝诡异的美。  
"很不可思议是吧。"疚护车徒手从满载着防腐液的容器中拿出一颗依稀还残留着原本的变形齿轮模样的标本，无视掉那些腐蚀液在自己手上带来的嘶嘶声响和刺鼻的燃烧味，他以一个叹为观止的表情看着那份标本。  
"不过这还不够，毕竟我还缺少最完美的部件，一直以来都只是他们带回来的战虏，你能想象经那些野蛮家伙的手中?剩下的全都是残缺的，甚至都是已经余熄全灭的。"  
声波一脸恐慌地听着对方这些看似并没有任何联系的言辞，时刻警惕着对方的下一个举动。  
"不过，这些都已经只是过去了，至少我现在有一个完整的。"疚护车放下了原本被拿起的变形齿轮，小心翼翼的放回它原本的容器里，然后缓缓走到手术台旁，而每走一步都仿佛像是走在声波的主能源炉上，带给他惊心动魄的恐惧，终于，他拾起了被自己放置在桌上已经被能量液沾染得面目全非的的手术刀。  
"从以前，我就一直想试着收集一套来自飙车爱好者的干净完整的轮胎呢，而我想你应该不会拒绝我的吧。"  
不行!轮子不行!只有轮子不行!求求你!  
终究还是听到这个让他感到崩溃的事实，声波在内心竭尽全力地呐喊着，但无奈，这只是转化成更加剧烈的恐惧，并没能成功传达到眼前暴徒的接收器中。  
"这么有礼貌吗？那我也就笑纳了。"  
眼前的欺扯人医师面带微笑，手上的钳子却是以一个十分残忍剧烈的力道挤压着他背上那连接着他的轮胎的管线。  
一直倔强的声波终究还是没能忍住清洁液，清洁液透过他的金色护目镜下滑落，沿着他倒置的头雕，滑落，直到在地上与冰冷的地面融为一体。  
这真的太疼了，比起过往战伤造成的伤痕，其实这程度也和自己之前鲁莽被炸断一条腿的程度差不多，但也许是因为在战争中自己即使失了一条腿，还是在战争里处于有利的趋势，荣誉感盖过了一切的痛楚，而疚护车则就正正是掌握了他这一特性，过往自由自在奔驰，和与泥土有亲密接触的回忆随即被对方的手术刀残忍割破，让自己确切地陷入无法挣脱的绝望，从而给予自己带来最大的痛苦。  
他现在可算是清楚了解到欺扯人真正的变态可怕伎俩，只不过他现在已经没有机会汇报了。  
然后在经过多番的暴虐蹂躏之下，他深痕累累的轮胎管线终究从他的背部脱落，在最后一根连接的管线宛如蛛丝一般被扯断时，声波感觉他的火种也在同时被深深撕裂着，清洁液不受控制地从他镜框里不断地溢出，他想哀嚎，但无奈被黏着剂所控制，他的声音无法如他所愿地自他喉咙中发出。  
不过，行医者仿佛全然看不到他的表情似的，持续进行着剩下的轮胎切除工作。  
"呜......不行!真的好痛!求求你!放过我!"不知不觉间，刚才给对方注射的药剂已经失去了效用，对方痛苦的哀求声也在他接收器旁响起。  
救护车也渐渐皱起眉头，但并不是听到对方的叫嚷声让他感到烦躁，反而是他手上那把手术刀和剪刀发出的吱吱的声音，那种声音就像拿剪刀一次过剪几张纸叠，而剪刀因为被对方喷洒而出的能量液所沾污，手术刀表面都是黏糊糊的痕迹，而这些残迹影响了刀的锋利性，每次都只是夹住对方敏感的线路，除了会增加对方哀嚎的分贝以外，就只是在线路表面加深了凹痕，但却没有确切留下任何切口，这则就增加了他的手术难度。  
"啧啧啧，这就麻烦了，毕竟我还不太想动用电锯这类会造成大量伤害的工具呢。"  
不过沉思了一下，他貌似想到了什么好的主意，在给对方再次注射了一支粘着剂后，他露出了一个看似普通医师让机放心的笑容。  
"你真的很幸运，这次也就破例让你亲身体验一下我傲机的手艺吧"  
还没等声波意识到对方说的话什么意思的时候，骇机的"嗡嗡"声随即在他接收器旁响起。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"疚护车首席医师。"  
"哦?这不是录音机嘛？怎么，这次又有哪里不舒服，还是说你的小家伙们有必要做检查呢?"听到对方的声音之后，绿色的医师随即转动了自己一直坐着的椅子的方向，转向声源的方向，在看到跟随在录音机旁边的迷你机时，更是堆着最友善的笑容向他们伸出了手。  
"这就不必劳烦您了，他们很好。"录音机保护似地站在了迷你机们的前面，他银色的冰冷眼罩下透露的红色是严肃的，"比起这个，我有事情要问您，大帝明明下达得指令只是剥夺俘虏的逃跑能力，你卸他轮胎这一点我能理解，但你把他机体改造这一点又是怎么回事?"  
"啊？这个吗？呵呵，毕竟大帝下达得指令只是剥夺逃跑能力，但没有说不可以改造，"疚护车的红色光学镜微黯淡着，"感觉很有趣所以也就尝试改造了一下。"  
"唉，你还真是，一如既往地乱来。"看到眼前的医师只是纯粹为着自己的乐趣而我行我素的行事方式，录音机却又毫无指责之力，毕竟对方也是大帝肯定的首席医师。  
"不过，放心吧，这次的改造很是成功，我相信大帝肯定会很满意，而且是很满意。"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
昏暗的牢房中，只有依稀的光芒自牢房外的走廊深处透到这里，而在黑暗中，一具白色的机体正在透过地上尚未干涸的能量液反射中凝视着，他的双手微微颤抖着，在自己的机体上胡乱摸索着，动作带动着锁链，发出叮叮零零的声音，拨动着他内心的情绪，最后在确认了这残酷的现实后，他还是放下了双手，金色护目镜的亮度更是调暗了许多。


End file.
